JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Effect of Mass
by AntagonistChan
Summary: In the year 2183, Joanne Joestar finds a Prothean Beacon and becomes the first human Spectre, and introduces Stands to the galactic community. However, Joanne isn't the only one with a Stand... Mass Effect AU where Commander Shepard is a JoJo, star-shaped birthmark and all.
1. Eden Prime! Saren is a traitor?

**Hey, it's Antagonist with yet another fanfiction- this time, it's Mass Effect and **_**JoJo's Bizarre Adventure**_**. You heard that right. Unfortunately, I won't be showing off much of the Ripple- I'm more concerned about Stands. There might be some Ripple here and there, though.**

**Anyways, Joanne Joestar is the Shepard of this universe. I chose to do a Femshep mainly because Jolyne is the only female JoJo so far, and we need more. Joanne looks like the default ME1/ME2 Femshep, except for the star-shaped birthmark. As for the way you get Stands in this part… well, I'll let you see for yourself.**

**Also, this story takes place in the Phantom Blood universe, not the Steel Ball Run one or even a standard Mass Effect one. Everything that happened in the first six parts happens here.**

**I will also continue the JoJo tradition of unlimited rock music references, mostly in Stand names. Of course, not all the Stand names will be named after rock songs- like the source material, some Stands will be named after spiritually important things (like Tarot cards and Italian words) and hip hop music (Spice Girl and Notorious B.I.G., anyone?).**

**Finally, Joanne is descended from Joseph, but not from Holy or Josuke. Joseph had another kid with Suzie Q in this universe and Joanne's descended from that kid.**

**DISCLAIMER: Mass Effect belongs to BioWare and, by extension, Electronic Arts. JoJo's Bizarre Adventure belongs to Araki Hirohiro.**

…

PART VII: EFFECT OF MASS

…

Joanne Joestar stood behind Jeff Moreau as the latter piloted the _SSV Normandy _through the Mass Relay.

"Alright, Jojo," Joker chuckled. "Are you ready to see the paradise that is Eden Prime?"

"Of course," Joanne, called Jojo by her friends, responded. "Get us through that relay."

"Alright," Joker nodded, seriousness returning to his features. "Approaching the Arcturus Relay. The board is green, everything is check."

The Normandy flew into the Relay, being flung across the galaxy instantly.

"Everything is still green and check," Joker sighed in relief. "Drift… just under 1500k."

"1500 is good," the Turian behind them nodded. "Your captain will be pleased."

Once Nihlus was out of range, Joker groaned in frustration. "I hate that guy."

"Nihlus gave you a compliment, so you hate him?" Kaidan Alenko, the man beside him, raised an eyebrow.

"Good is when you remember to zip up your jumpsuit on the way out of the bathroom," Joker argued. "I just shot us halfway across the galaxy and hit a target the size of a pinhead! So that's incredible!"

"Damning with faint praise is a thing, Alenko," Jojo grinned.

"Besides, I don't like Spectres, they're trouble," Joker grumbled.

"Now, that's just paranoia," Jojo frowned. "The council funded this mission, didn't they? It would make sense for them to send in one of them. And, you know what? There probably _is_ something that he isn't telling us. But, you know what? It's probably for our own good that we _don't_ know."

"You're probably right," Joker sighed. "Oh, message coming in from the Captain. Captain Anderson, what's the issue?"

"I want Joestar in the briefing room as soon as possible," David Anderson answered.

"Got it," Joker answered. "Better be careful, I think Nihlus is on his way over."

"He's already here, Joker," Anderson answered, and Joker shook his head slowly.

"Better get back there," Kaidan pointed out, and Jojo nodded. She retreated towards the back of the CIC.

…

When Jojo arrived, she found not Anderson, but Nihlus.

"Where's the Captain?" she asked.

"On his way," Nihlus answered. "Before that, though- this Eden Prime. How beautiful is it?"

"I've been told it's very beautiful," Jojo answered. "I've never seen it myself, though."

"Right," Nihlus nodded. "It's not only beautiful, but it's also a symbol. An Alliance world, out on the frontier. But how safe is it, really?"

"Is that a threat?" Jojo narrowed her eyes.

"No, but slavers and pirates love the Traverse," Nihlus answered. "Captain."

Jojo turned around to see Anderson walking in.

"I think it's time we told Miss Joestar the truth," Anderson nodded.

"How much do you know about the Protheans?" asked Nihlus.

"They're the race of beings that came before the modern Citadel races," Jojo answered. "According to legend, they built the Citadel and the Mass Relays."

"That's the gist of it, yes," Anderson answered. "All of our technology is based on theirs. And we've found something."

"There's a Prothean beacon on Eden Prime," Nihlus explained. "It could connect to an entire Prothean information network."

"Last time we found Prothean tech, our technology jumped forward two hundred years," Anderson explained. "And _that_ was just a small data cache. Imagine what we could learn from this Beacon!"

"I get the feeling that we aren't just swinging by and picking up our package," Jojo narrowed her eyes.

"It should be," Anderson sighed. "But… this is the Attican Traverse. As Nihlus explained, pirates and slavers might take it and keep it from the council."

"That's not the only reason we're here," Nihlus spun back on his heel. "I'm here to evaluate you."

"Evaluate me?" asked Jojo. "For what?"

"Nihlus has put your name forward for the Spectres," Anderson explained.

"Me?" asked Jojo. "A Spectre? But there are no human Spectres!"

"You'd be the first," Nihlus explained. "Eden Prime will be the first of several missions together."

Jojo slowly calmed down. "Right… so, Eden Prime. When do we leave?"

"The moment we-" Anderson was cut off.

"Uh, guys?" Joker announced over the PA. "Incoming transmission from Eden Prime- you might want to see this."

The trio turned to the newly materialized vidscreen.

The first thing they saw was utter chaos.

…

Kaidan, Jojo, and Jenkins landed on the surface of Eden Prime less than five minutes after the arrival of the distress signal. Jojo put her hand to her temple.

"Nihlus, can you hear us?" she asked.

"I hear you loud and clear," he confirmed. "There are some burned-out buildings here. _Loooot_ of bodies."

"We'll go on ahead, then," Jojo nodded, grasping her pistol.

"Be careful, Jojo," he warned. "Something's not right here. Pirates and Slavers can't do this kind of damage."

Jojo ran ahead, turning around a corner- and stopping. Kaidan and Jenkins stopped just in the nick of time.

In the distance was a pair of drones with single eyes. Just about anyone would recognize this design- Geth.

"Verrry slowly…" Jojo drawled, tiptoeing across to the next rock. Kaidan and Jenkins followed, although Jenkins stepped on a tree branch. Kaidan and Jojo bolted to the nearest rock, but Jenkins wasn't so lucky- he was gunned down by the drones.

"Damn!" shouted Kaidan, beginning to glow with the energies of a Biotic. He threw one of the Drones into a nearby tree, blowing it up, and Jojo activated her Omni-Tool, blowing the other to smithereens.

"That was more exciting than I'd hoped!" Jojo yelled. "How's Jenkins?!"

"Ripped right through his shields," Kaidan remarked solemnly. "Never had a chance."

"We'll have to bury him later," Jojo growled. "Dammit, we should have landed closer!"

"Nothing to do now but fight or hide," Kaidan pointed out.

"I think we should sneak by," Jojo grimaced, beginning to climb up the side of the rock wall.

"Uh, ma'am?" asked Kaidan. "I'm not sure that there's much of anything _beyond_ that cliff. It might just be a hundred-foot drop into a lake, like all the other cliffs."

"That's not how geology works, Kaidan," Jojo grinned. "They have sensible slopes. Ones that make sense. That's redundant, isn't it?"

"I suppose?" asked Kaidan.

"Anyways, it _should_ keep going up," Jojo explained, continuing to climb. "And I was right! Come on up, Kaidan, I'll give you a hand!"

Jojo helped Kaidan up onto the cliff, and the pair walked right along- until they found a young woman being chased by a pair of Geth. She ducked behind a rock, and Jojo immediately knew what to do- quickly equipping her sniper rifle, she downed both Geth immediately.

The young woman looked up, and Jojo waved, and pointed back where they came. The young woman nodded and sprinted towards Jenkins' final resting place, as did Kaidan and Jojo.

As before, Jojo helped the young woman up onto the cliff, Kaidan pitching in to offer a second hand.

"Thanks for the assist," the woman complimented. "Who are you?"

"I'm Commander Joestar, and this is Lieutenant Alenko," Jojo introduced.

"Most people call her Jojo," Kaidan clarified. "Since her first name is Joanna."

"How did you two get up here?" asked the woman.

"Jojo's a bit extreme," Kaidan explained. "I'm still not sure how she got up here unassisted, but she helped me up."

"Well, in any case, I'm Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams of the 212, Ma'am, Sir," the woman introduced.

"Well, we can deal with personal debriefings when the situation's under more control," Jojo decided. "We need to get to that beacon!... Waitaminute."

Off in the distance, Jojo saw what was clearly the dig site, but there was no Prothean technology whatsoever.

"That's strange," Ashley noted. "It was there earlier… Maybe they brought it to the tram station."

"Then let's head to the tram station," Jojo chuckled. "Run as _fast as you can_. We need to get this dealt with _now_!"

And so, the trio ran as fast as their legs would take them across the cliff face.

…

When the trio arrived at the tram station, they found more Geth as well as a large amount of… _things_.

"Oh my god," Ashley murmured. "What did they _do_ to them?!"

The things in question did indeed appear to be mutilated and mutated humans. Whatever they had been, they weren't human anymore.

The three pulled out their guns and opened fire. It wasn't long before all of the Geth and… _husks_ were eliminated, and the three jumped down from the cliff onto a steep hill, which they rolled down to get to the tram station. Nihlus's dead body was in plain sight.

"Shot in the back of the head," Kaidan observed. "Never saw it coming."

"Um," a nearby voice piped up. Jojo, Kaidan, and Ashley all drew their weapons on the source.

Who turned out to be a young dockworker.

"I-I know what happened to the Turian! Just, please, don't kill me!" he pleaded.

"I'll bite," Jojo sighed, reholstering her pistol. "What happened?"

"The other one shot him," the dockworker explained. "Saren, I think his name was. Nihlus seemed to ease up, he let his guard down… and Saren killed him."

"Sounds like a textbook case of betrayal," Ashley commented.

"In any case, he went to the spaceport!" the dockworker explained. "You might be able to catch up with him!"

…

Saren Arterius approached the Prothean beacon. He turned to his Geth allies.

"Set the charges," he ordered. "Destroy the colony."

The Geth nodded and left to do their work. Saren turned to the Beacon, and was lifted into the air.

Once he was set down, he felt a presence behind him, and spun to face it.

The creature was around Saren's size, but more muscular. It also had a head shaped mildly like a Turian's, except there were no fringes, just a solid block. It was covered from neck to toe in white robes, and had angel wings and a halo.

"Well," Saren chuckled. "Tainted Love, you and I will get along very well together."

And then, Saren prepared to leave the colony.

…

The moment that Jojo deactivated the final bomb, Geth swarmed the landing pad.

"This isn't good!" Ashley observed.

"No, it's not!" Jojo agreed, before realizing that she had backed into something cold and hard. Turning around, she found that she had backed into the Beacon.

It lifted her into the air and let out a sort of pulse, killing the remaining Geth. Intense visions flooded Jojo's mind, visions that she couldn't comprehend in the slightest. Before long, she was dumped unceremoniously on the ground. Before she lost consciousness, she could have sworn she saw a dark humanoid standing above her…

…

TAINTED LOVE

User: Saren Arterius

Stats

Destructive Power C

Speed C

Range C

Durability D

Precision C

Development Potential A

Abilities

?

…

**So, we've got Tainted Love, Saren's Stand, and a black guy who'll show up in our next chapter as Jojo's Stand. And by black, I mean pitch black, not the skin color. I named Tainted Love after the song famously covered by Soft Cell and Marilyn Manson. In fact, the name also ties in with its appearance- Tainted Love looks like an angelic Turian, because Saren is a Turian and the video for Soft Cell's cover included a **_**lot**_** of angels. I chose Tainted Love as its name because Saren is mildly representative of the song- the song is (maybe?) sung from the perspective of someone who has been in an abusive relationship and wants to get out, while Saren himself betrayed the trust of **_**so many **__**people**_** over the course of ME1.**

**Also, yes, Jojo's Stand is black to contrast with the whiteness of Tainted Love.**

**This is Antagonist, signing off. Remember to review.**


	2. Citadel! Alice's Debut!

**Alright, I'm back with the next chapter, and here, we meet Jojo's Stand! Yippee.**

**Also, we see the Citadel and we discover more Stand users. From here on out, the story's gonna be less Mass Effect and more JoJo. Be warned.**

**DISCLAIMER: Mass Effect belongs to BioWare and, by extension, Electronic Arts, and JoJo's Bizarre Adventure belongs to Hirohiro Araki.**

…

Jojo awoke in the med bay, clutching her head in pain. The first thing she saw was doctor Chakwas.

The second thing she saw was definitely not a Citadel race. It was almost polygonal, had long, wavy black hair, wore what looked like a biker outfit, and was pitch black.

"Aiya!" Jojo shrieked, nearly falling off of the bed and putting her hands up in self defense.

"Commander?" asked Chakwas. "What's wrong?"

"D-don't you see it!?" Jojo yelled. "It's standing right behind you!"

Chakwas turned around, stared right at the being, then turned back to Jojo. "I don't see anything."

"Huh?" asked Jojo. _Am I just seeing things?_

"Good thing you woke up when you did," Chakwas chuckled. "It's been a pain keeping Kaidan and Miss Williams out of here."

"Williams?" asked Jojo, deciding to ignore the being for now. "You mean Ashley's on the ship?"

"Her unit was obliterated, and we needed a replacement for Jenkins," Chakwas shrugged. "It seemed like the right choice."

Jojo nodded slowly.

"Yeah, that makes sense," Jojo agreed. "And she's a good soldier, too."

"While you were asleep, I took the liberty of doing some brain scans," Chakwas explained. "Physically, you're fine. But I saw some unusual brain activity- abnormal beta waves. I also detected rapid eye movement, signs typically associated with intense dreaming."

"I saw…" Jojo began. "I've actually got no clue what I saw. I don't know. I'm still kinda seeing things, I think."

"Still?" asked Chakwas.

"Yeah," Jojo nodded. "There's this big, black humanoid behind you. Since you can't see it, I guess it's just a hallucination."

"Hmm," Chakwas put her hand on her chin. "We might want to contact your mother about this. Hannah Joestar is the XO on a dreadnought, isn't she?"

"Yeah," Jojo confirmed, gulping a little. "You think she might know something about this?"

"There might be some unusual family history there," Chakwas smiled. "For all we know, it's some kind of genetic disorder. Like the unusual birthmark on your shoulder."

"How's our XO holding up, doc?" asked Anderson as he walked in.

"I'm fit for duty!" Jojo enthusiastically jumped back onto her feet.

"Good," Anderson chuckled. "Is there anything you can tell me about Nihlus?"

"Captain, you don't even need to ask," Chakwas complained. "Kaidan and Williams already told you what they heard."

"I need to hear it from Jojo, though,"

"We're about to arrive at the Citadel. Tell Joker to bring us into dock."

"I hope you don't mind if I use the briefing room for something, first?" asked Jojo.

"Not at all," Anderson nodded. "Just so long as we get to the Citadel before long."

Jojo grinned.

…

Jojo never got the chance to talk to her mother. This was because, before she had the chance, she was blindsided by the pair of azure eyes on Kaidan's forehead that _definitely_ weren't there before.

Kaidan spotted her, noticed the way she was staring, and covered up his forehead.

"Y-y-you-" Jojo began.

"I have a Stand, yes," Kaidan answered. "And so do you."

"Wh-why?!" Jojo demanded, the rest of the crew giving them strange looks.

"I was born with Deep Purple," Kaidan shrugged. "A lot of the kids at Brain Camp were. I mean, Biotic Acclimation and Temperance training. A Stand suddenly appeared behind you when you got knocked unconscious by the Beacon. Ash got one, too, but she wasn't knocked out like you were."

"What's a Stand in the first place?!" Jojo whisper-shouted.

"They're called Stands because they _stand_ beside you," Kaidan explained. "They've got something to do with Eezo, but nobody can figure out what. They're top secret. In fact, only people with Stands know about them. If someone doesn't have a Stand, they don't know, no matter how high up on the chain of command they are. And… there aren't that many of us. Just us at BAaT and… uh, your mother and grandfather, who run the whole thing. There were more, I think, but those are the only ones I ever met."

"And they never told me!?" Jojo widened her eyes.

"Hannah and old mister Joestar didn't want to keep Stands going on forever, Jojo," Kaidan explained. "They wanted it to end with you. I'm reasonably sure that you already had your Stand, since they're kinda passed down in your family, but it was dormant until the Beacon activated it. I don't know about Ash, though."

"I see," Jojo sighed. "So, do all Stands have names?"

"Yes, ma'am," Kaidan answered. "Ash called hers Enter Sandman. What name do you think fits your big guy?"

Jojo turned back to her Stand.

"Alice Cooper," she decided. "Alice Cooper will do."

…

"This is an outrage!" Ambassador Udina shouted. "The council would step in if this were a Turian colony!"

"Turians don't build colonies on the borders of Terminus space," Councilor Valern pointed out.

"Humanity was well aware of the risks when they went into the traverse," Tevos decided. Udina shook his head in disgust.

"What about Saren!?" he shouted. "The council can't just ignore a rogue Spectre!"

"The C-sec findings will be discussed at the hearing, not before," Tevos chastised, and the council holograms disappeared.

"Captain Anderson," Udina growled in greeting. "I see you've brought half your crew with you."

"Just the ground team from Eden Prime," Anderson explained. "In case you had any questions."

"I have the reports," Udina clarified. "I assume they are accurate?"

"They are," Anderson confirmed.

Jojo, meanwhile, paid no attention to the conversation. She was more focused the Presidium, wondering just what created it. Was it really the Protheans, like everyone said? It seemed more advanced than other Prothean technology.

"Joestar!" Udina shouted, breaking Jojo out of her thoughts.

"Huh?" she asked.

"I've been yelling for five minutes," Udina gritted his teeth. "I asked, how could you let the Beacon get destroyed, or Nihlus get killed?"

"In all due respect, sir, I didn't," Jojo growled. "Nihlus went on ahead of all of us, and the Beacon blew up on its own after giving me the vision."

"Right, your 'vision of destruction' or whatever. That is unimportant and likely created by your own mind," Udina grumbled.

Jojo growled, but kept it to herself.

"Now, we will have to meet with the Council soon," Udina explained. "Come as soon as possible."

…

Jojo led Kaidan and Ashley to the Citadel Tower, coming upon two arguing Turians.

"I know that I can get Saren, I just need a little more time!" one of them pleaded.

"Looks like the investigation isn't going too well," Ashley pointed out.

"No, Garrus," the other Turian argued. "The hearing is starting. Your investigation is over."

The second Turian stormed off, leaving the first Turian to shake his head and sigh. He turned to Jojo and company.

"Commander Joestar," he greeted. "I'm Garrus Vakarian, the C-Sec officer in charge of the investigation. I'm sorry, I couldn't find anything on Saren, but I can feel it in my gut that there's something wrong with him."

"What makes you think that?" asked Ashley. "You're a Turian, too."

"I'm a Turian, yes," Garrus agreed. "But I'm not a bloodthirsty murderer, terrorist, and racist. Saren's giving our race a bad name, even if nobody knows it, and I'm not gonna let him keep doing it. He's despicable, and needs to rot in a cell- or worse."

Garrus's gaze rested on Kaidan for a moment before moving on. Could Garrus see Deep Purple? Alice Cooper and Enter Sandman were hidden away, but Kaidan apparently kept Deep Purple out at all times, mainly because Deep Purple was just an extra pair of eyes.

"I wish you luck in the hearing," Garrus nodded, before walking away. "You're gonna need it."

"Gee," Ashley folded her arms. "He's just full of sunshine and happiness, isn't he?"

"There's something he's not telling us," Jojo decided. "I think it's something to do with our new buddies."

"You think he has a Stand?" asked Kaidan.

"I think he saw Deep Purple," Jojo folded her own arms. "Make of that what you will. Come on, we need to get to the council."

As soon as the trio climbed the steps, Anderson beckoned them towards the council.

"Come on, the hearing's already starting," he began to climb the stairs.

"These accusations have no basis in reality," Saren complained. "Clearly, the Alliance wants me out of the way. They only want to continue expanding their territory. _Humans_."

"He's making accusations based on species," Udina declared. "You see? He hates humans enough to attack our colonies!"

"Both of you, stand down," Tevos ordered. "Commander Joestar, do you have anything to say about this?"

"We have an eyewitness," Jojo pointed out. "A dockworker saw Saren kill Nihlus in cold blood."

"The testimony of one traumatized dockworker is hardly convincing evidence," Valern pointed out.

"That's all I've got," Jojo sighed. She turned to Saren, and released Alice Cooper, to see if he would react. He didn't.

"You won't get away with this, Saren!" Anderson yelled.

"Captain Anderson," Saren greeted. "You seem to be present whenever humanity makes false accusations against me."

"If there is no other evidence, we will withhold our judgment," Tevos declared. "Saren will remain a Spectre."

The humans walked over to the side, Alice Cooper returning to hide.

"We should have left you behind," Udina decided. "You made them question our motives."

"You have a past with Saren?" asked Jojo.

"twenty years ago, we were on a mission together," Anderson sighed. "In the end, he assassinated his target, but too many lives were lost along the way. I'm not naïve, I know that sometimes you have to kill to get the job done, but too many lives were lost that day. He wasn't trying to get the job done, he just liked the killing. He also ended up placing the blame on me."

"That sounds horrible," Ashley grimaced.

"It was. In any case, we need leads," Anderson pointed out. "The council won't decide anything without evidence."

"We saw a C-Sec officer, Garrus Vakarian, on the way here," Kaidan suggested. "It seemed like he was close to getting something on Saren."

"I have a contact in C-Sec who might be able to find him," suggested Udina. "Harkin."

"No, I refuse," Anderson made an objecting motion with his hand. "Harkin's a loser. I won't talk to him."

"You won't have to," Udina glared. "You're off the case. You have too much of a history with Saren."

"Wait, you're taking him off the case?" asked Ashley. "You can't!"

"I can, will, and have to," Udina grumbled. "You aren't a part of this decision. Joestar is in charge of the investigation, now."

Jojo grumbled, but nodded. "Where do we find Harkin?"

"He should be in Chora's Den, in the Wards," explained Udina.

"I have another lead," Anderson piped up. "Barla Von is a Volus financial advisor on the Presidium. There are also rumors that he's an agent of the Shadow Broker."

"The really famous information broker?" asked Jojo.

"Yes. He might be able to get you the intel that you need," explained Anderson.

"Alright, we'll keep an eye out for him," decided Jojo. "Come on, let's go."

…

The moment the trio arrived at Chora's Den, assassins began to fire on them.

"Assassins!" Ashley yelled. "They must work for Saren!"

"Hold on!" Jojo grimaced. "I think this is the perfect opportunity for Alice Cooper to show off!"

Alice Cooper appeared behind Jojo, and her mind began to race. She hefted her assault rifle up onto the ledge and fired at one of the assassins, shooting just the right amount of bullets into his body, not a bullet more. She immediately ceased firing once he was dead, and turned to his partner, who was already coming towards them. This time, she ran directly at the assassin, getting hit once or twice, but forcing herself not to notice. She was wearing armor, so while it hurt, there would be no permanent damage.

Once she was close enough, Alice Cooper punched the remaining assassin right into a wall, knocking him unconscious, but not killing him. That was the shotgun's job.

Once the assassin was dead, Jojo turned back to her comrades. "That was great!" she announced. "Now, let's go in and see Harkin!"

While her teammates stared, she simply marched into the club.

…

ALICE COOPER

User: Joanna "Jojo" Joestar

Stats

Destructive Power B

Speed C

Range D

Durability E

Precision B

Development Potential B

Abilities:

Internal Mind Control: Jojo has increased control over her own mind for a limited time, allowing for extreme self control.

.

DEEP PURPLE

User: Kaidan Alenko

Stats

Destructive Power E

Speed E

Range E

Durability A

Precision A

Development Potential D

Abilities:

Biotic: Slightly increases the power of Kaidan's biotics.

Tech: Slightly increases the power of Kaidan's Omni-Tool.

.

ENTER SANDMAN

User: Ashley Williams

Stats

Destructive Power ?

Speed ?

Range ?

Durability ?

Precision ?

Development Potential ?

Abilities:

?

…

**The namesakes of these three Stands should be incredibly obvious. Enter Sandman is the most famous song by Metallica, Deep Purple is a band, and Alice Cooper is a rock star. Enter Sandman's stats are all hidden because I'm really introducing it **_**next**_** chapter; however, since it's already been mentioned by name, I kinda have to acknowledge it somehow.**

**Also, the main thing I want feedback on for this chapter is **_**Alice Cooper**_**. The JoJo's Stand is an important aspect of any post-Battle Tendency JJBA part. With the exception of Star Platinum and Gold Experience Requiem, all of the JoJo's Stands have been unique, as well as being useful without being overpowered. That's what I'm going for with Alice Cooper's Internal Mind Control. If I've made it, great. I actually kinda like this power. But if I've missed it, I need to rewrite that fight scene as well as rewrite Alice Cooper's powers, because **_**this is an important part of the story. If it's bad, it could make the rest of the story worse.**_** If you feel like it's a bad ability, don't hold back your judgement. TELL ME.**

**Anyways, this is Antagonist, signing off. Remember to review, and remember to **_**tell me what you think about Alice Cooper**_**.**

…

Saren returned to his seat on Sovereign when his connection to the Council chambers was severed. Tainted Love stood slightly to his right.

"I was under the impression that nobody had used the Beacon," Saren growled. "But that Commander Joestar had a Stand. Stands are rare. To that matter, she knew that _I_ had a Stand, and was taunting me!"

"**You cannot let your emotions get the better of you.**"

"I'm well aware of that," Saren responded. "Logic alone dictates that I help you. My emotions are telling me to stop, but I know better than that. Benezia?"

The Asari Matriarch in question walked up to him. "I was unaware that Miss Joestar used the Beacon," she explained. "It had been a possibility, but nothing to be sure of."

"Well," Saren chuckled. "It's a good thing I made a quick call after the visit to Eden Prime. Miss Joestar is a previously unseen threat, and I have just the thing to deal with her. See to it that Joestar meets Fist."


	3. Chora's Den! Fist is unstoppable?

**Howdy, I'm still Antagonist. Since I haven't gotten any criticisms about Internal Mind Control yet, I'm just gonna assume that it's okay as the primary JoJo power.**

**Also, keep in mind that Alice Cooper has a development potential of B. Make of that what you will.**

**DISCLAIMER: Mass Effect belongs to BioWare and, by extension, Electronic Arts, and JoJo's Bizarre Adventure belongs to Araki Hirohiko.**

…

Jojo's entrance into Chora's Den was less than impressive. She strode quite magnificently into the establishment, which contrasted with the fact that it was a gentleman's club.

"Lightyears away from Earth, and we find a bunch of men drooling at women shaking their asses off on a stage. I can't tell if that's funny or sad," Ashley commented.

"There's, uh, quite the view, though," Kaidan replied.

"Quiet, you two," Jojo ordered. "We're here to find Garrus, not enjoy the strip club."

"Yes, ma'am!" Kaidan saluted.

"Of course!" Ashley nodded.

They soon happened upon an aging man with a drink in hand.

"Well, aren't you cute?" he slurred. "Why don't you sit on ol' Harkin's lap and we tell a few stories?"

"You're a hopeless drunk," Jojo chuckled in an attempt to demean him. "I want to know something about Garrus Vakarian."

"Garrus, eh?" asked Harkin. "First, why don't I tell you something else? You're with Captain Anderson's crew, right? Did he tell you about his little secret?"

"Whatever secrets he has are unimportant," Jojo gritted her teeth. "And, quite honestly, it's not my damn place to judge! He's my superior officer- you must know how the military works!"

"Did you know that he was once considered for Spectre status?" Harkin chuckled.

"Don't know, don't care," Jojo growled. "Shut the hell up about Anderson and tell me about Garrus, dammit."

"Alright, alright, keep your pants on," Harkin grunted. "Or don't. Anyway, yeah, I know Garrus. I think he's down by Doctor Michel's clinic."

"_Thank_ you," Jojo sighed, storming off. Kaidan and Ashley lingered for a moment before running after her.

"We need to get to that-" Jojo was cut off by an angry Krogan messing with a bouncer.

"We've told you a thousand times, Wrex," the bouncer grumbled. "You don't get to see Fist."

"Oh, I'm gonna see him alright," Wrex chuckled darkly. "And I'm gonna kill him while I'm at it."

"Well, that guy's certainly angry," Jojo decided. "Anyway, we need to get to that clinic."

…

Upon arriving at Doctor Michel's clinic, team Jojo froze. A young, redheaded doctor was being held at gunpoint by a group of thugs. Garrus was hiding behind a counter, carrying a pistol. Almost immediately, a large sickly green creature made out of boxes appeared beside him. It was roughly humanoid, except for being made entirely out of cubes and rectangular prisms, and wore a red baseball hat and bandana. It also had a cubed jaw, and a rectangular sky-blue box was stuffed where its eyes should be. It also had an old camera hanging around its neck.

The moment the thugs noticed Jojo and aimed their weapons, Garrus sprung into action.

"Dirty Picture!" he announced, firing shots into the head of the thug threatening Michel, before aiming his hand at a nearby scalpel. He made a motion to pick it up, despite being incredibly far away from it, and strangely enough, it floated into the air. He made a motion to throw it, and it stabbed another thug in the eye, distracting him but not killing him.

Ashley also leapt into action, her own Stand coming to life behind her.

Enter Sandman was colored like sand, and quite fittingly, too. It was shaped somewhat like a genie- it had a muscular top half, but no legs- instead, Enter Sandman had a tail that connected directly to Ashley's back. Its head was a box, with the same, non-human eyes that Deep Purple was comprised of. It had no mouth.

"H-hold on!" one of the thugs suddenly cried. "There's a skeleton there! It's wailing so loudly! Can't you guys hear it or see it?!"

The other thugs stared at the screaming one like he was crazy, which he likely was, as Jojo saw no skeleton. While they were distracted, Ashley sprinted up closer, allowing Enter Sandman to punch one of the nearest thugs. Ashley's assault rifle dealt with another, and Jojo and Kaidan ran up to join the fight. Kaidan glowed with Biotics, throwing another thug over the far counter and onto the street below. Jojo, meanwhile, _cartwheeled_ over the near counter and into the middle of the action, allowing Alice Cooper to punch the last thug into the wall, where Garrus shot him in the head.

"Thanks for the help," Garrus panted. "You helped me get a clear shot at'em!"

"You're welcome!" Jojo cheered, returning Alice Cooper to hiding. "As for _our friends_, we'll talk about that later."

Garrus nodded, his Stand disappearing as well. Enter Sandman returned to Ashley, only Deep Purple remaining out.

"Thank you," Michel sighed in relief. "You saved my life!"

Jojo and Garrus returned their attention to the woman in question.

"Doctor Michel, are you hurt?" asked Garrus, speedwalking to her side.

"No, thanks to you. Both of you. No, all four of you!" Michel cried in happiness.

"What were they after?" asked Jojo.

"They wanted to shut me up, keep me from telling Garrus about the Quarian," Michel's tone turned dark. "A few days ago, a Quarian came into my office. She had been shot; I don't know by whom. She had information, and she was willing to deal with the Shadow Broker for it!"

"Maybe this had something to do with Saren and the Geth," Jojo narrowed her eyes.

"Yes!" Michel's eyes lit up. "She said that her information had something to do with the Geth! In any case, I put her in touch with Fist; he's an Agent of the Shadow Broker!"

"Not anymore," Garrus explained. "He's working with Saren now, and the Broker isn't too happy about that."

"Fist betrayed the Shadow Broker?" asked Michel, her eyes widening. "That's stupid, even for him! Saren must have made him quite the offer."

"Anyways, we need to get to Fist and find out where the Quarian is! If we lose that evidence, Saren gets off unscathed!" Jojo yelled, running out. "Fist is the guy who runs Chora's Den, right?!"

"Wait!" Garrus called. "Take me with you! We need to talk about those _friends_ of ours, and I know somebody else with connections!"

Jojo nodded, and beckoned for Garrus to follow. Once outside the clinic, the group of four got into a huddle.

"Alright," Garrus breathed. "Where did you get your Stands?"

"Kaidan was born with his," Jojo explained. "For the same reason he's a Biotic, I think. Ashley and I got ours via exposure to Prothean artifacts. You?"

"I was born with mine, too," Garrus gritted his teeth. "Dirty Picture got me in quite a bit of trouble when I was in the military. Everyone was convinced that I was a biotic, since I could move stuff with my mind, and nobody could see Stands. Far as I know, I'm the only Turian who was ever born with one."

"Alright," Jojo sighed in relief. "You said you knew someone else with connections?"

"That was code for, 'someone else with a Stand is on the Citadel,'" Garrus explained. "Urdnot Wrex, a Krogan Battlemaster. He's being held by C-Sec right now. We get along well, since we're both Stand users. If we hurry, we might catch him."

"Then we need to hurry to the C-Sec academy!" Jojo cheered. "Come on, let's go!"

…

"Come on, Wrex, stop being uncooperative," the Asari C-Sec officer grumbled. "Just do us all a favor and rot in a cell."

"I'm going to kill Fist," Wrex grumbled. "And you _security guards_ protecting a _known criminal_ aren't going to stop me."

"Urdnot Wrex!" someone called. Wrex turned around, finding a brown-haired human woman- and the pitch black Stand behind her.

"The Wall, be ready," he grumbled, his own Stand grunting in affirmation. The Wall looked like a Krogan made out of concrete, with the exception of its head- in place of the usual Krogan crest, there was a brick crown. In place of natural Krogan eyes were a pair of bricks. And, of course, it had no nose or mouth. It also had less curves and more straight edges.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" asked Wrex, stomping right up to the woman.

"Relax, Alice Cooper and I ain't gonna hurt you," the woman grinned. "I'm Commander Joanne Joestar, and I'm a friend of Garrus. And an enemy of Fist, too."

"I assume you want my help for something?" asked Wrex.

"I want your help getting Fist," Joestar giggled. "And maybe for the longer job of Saren."

"You're gonna wanna watch out," Wrex sighed. "I'm in, but for the record, Fist has a Stand."

"No, he doesn't," his acquaintance, Garrus Vakarian, argued, stepping out from behind Joestar. "He's just a normal criminal."

"He _was_," Wrex corrected. "But a couple days ago, he just… got a Stand. Out of nowhere. He was normal, 'till then."

"That shouldn't be possible," Garrus frowned. "A Stand, just like that?"

"There's something else going on there," Wrex admitted. "But that's not what the Shadow Broker is concerned about. The Shadow Broker just wants Fist dead. I do know one thing- Fist's Stand is formidable. I'd be afraid of it if it were one-on-one."

"Why were you trying to kill him yourself, then?" asked Joestar.

"Because I wasn't," Wrex chuckled darkly. "I've got The Wall. Nothing can hurt The Wall. And, thanks to the The Wall, nothing can hurt me."

"Well, I doubt that The Wall is actually that tough, but that confidence will sure come in handy," Garrus decided. "Well, then, let's go after Fist."

…

Before they even arrived in Chora's Den, a large Stand appeared before them. It was shaped like a humanoid, but lacked any features, and was completely white. It had eyes with green dollar signs instead of irises and pupils, a grin that rivalled the Cheshire Cat's, and money was overflowing from various nooks and crannies all over the Stand. It had two black buttons on its chest above an old-timey television screen, and two golden poles erupted from its temples, ending in gold balls, kinda like antennae.

"That must be Fist's Stand!" Garrus yelled. "Remember, it's really tough!"

The Stand ran towards the group. While it wasn't the fastest Stand ever, it was still reasonably speedy, meaning that if its speed was this good, imagine how terrifying the rest must be!

The Stand ran towards Jojo, so she had Alice Cooper block with its arms.

"No, you idiot!" Wrex yelled. "Stand users can feel everything their Stand does!"

However, when the Stand's fist connected with Alice Cooper's arms, Jojo felt a… slight tickle?

"The hell?" asked Jojo. "This thing's wimpy, and weak!"

"Hold on!" yelled Wrex, and The Wall appeared behind him, and rammed forward and into the Stand, instantly causing it to disappear.

"It wasn't even in the fight for long before Fist chickened out and recalled it!" Garrus realized. "It doesn't deserve its reputation!"

"Then, we need to get in there and deal with him, quick!" Jojo giggled. "This is getting to be _fun_!"

...

The group of five barged into Fist's office, which was incredibly easy when the entire club was empty, devoid of all activity. In the back of the room, Fist stood, standing next to his Stand. Fist had one arm around his own waist and the other pointed directly into the air.

"Give it up, Fist!" Ashley called. "Your Stand isn't nearly as strong as people claim!"

"Oh, really?" asked the gangster. "Money For Nothing, would you like to make a transaction?"

The Stand nodded quickly, and Fist… fed it money. As in, Fist literally shoved a few credits into the Stand's mouth, and it quickly chowed down on them.

"That looks like a perfect waste of money," Wrex muttered. "All the more reason to kill'em."

"We now know just how weak your Stand is, so we're gonna defeat you with ease!" Jojo cackled, almost sounding like she was the villain instead of Fist.

"Ma'am, you sound evil," Kaidan pointed out. "You might wanna work on that."

"Huh?" asked Jojo. "Oh. Right. Okay."

"That doesn't change that you're going down!" Ashley yelled. "Enter Sandman, take care of this asshole!"

Ashley ran at Fist and Money For Nothing at full speed, Enter Sandman preparing a punch, and… before the punch could connect, Money For Nothing punched right back, sending Enter Sandman reeling and Ashley flying across the room.

"Ash!" Jojo cried.

"How weak _is_ Enter Sandman!?" Wrex called out, obviously disgusted. "The Wall!"

The Wall charged towards Money For Nothing, obviously trying to do the same thing that defeated it before, but Money For Nothing simply swatted the large Stand out of the way, sending Wrex to the ground as well.

"Wrex!" Jojo yelled.

"Now, do you see?!" grinned Fist. "This power of mine is unstoppable! For just an incredibly small fee, my Stand is elevated to the top tier, one of the most powerful Stands of all time!"

"Well, I wouldn't exactly call total power 'nothing,'" Garrus mumbled. "Pretty inaccurate name…"

"Where did you get your Stand?" asked Jojo, using Alice Cooper to keep her cool. She needed to be calm in this situation. "You haven't had it for long, and Stands don't just come and go like seasons."

"Like I'm gonna tell you!" Fist roared, pumping both of his fists into the air. "I am in control here! Not you!"

Jojo glared at Fist for a moment, before the glare became a frown, and the frown was distorted in fear.

"We need to get out of here!" Jojo cried, running over and draping Ashley's arm over her shoulder and beginning to run out into the main section of Chora's Den. Kaidan and Garrus helped Wrex up, and the trio followed the two women.

"Oh, don't think you can run away!" yelled Fist, running out into the hallway after them, Money For Nothing following him. The moment that all six of them were in the main section, Fist realized what big of a mistake he had made.

Jojo stood on top of the circle in the center of the room, brandishing an assault rifle. Kaidan's biotics were glowing as he stood behind the bar. Ashley was still obviously recovering from a concussion, but she also held an assault rifle, and Enter Sandman had reappeared, still connected to her back. Garrus was at the far end of the room, carrying a pistol as Dirty Picture stood beside him. Wrex was just outside the door, and The Wall was on the opposite side, both ready to take Fist down.

"What can I say?" asked Jojo. "I'm a good actor."

Wrex charged into Fist while The Wall charged into Money For Nothing. Garrus fired a shot directly into Fist's arm, while Ashley opened fire, confusing Fist and Money For Nothing more than anything. Kaidan threw Money For Nothing into the wall with his biotics, and finally, Jojo fired a few rounds into Fist's body, killing him. Money For Nothing didn't die with him, but it did slouch down, without purpose. After all, a Stand's purpose is to aid their master.

"Well, that's dealt with," Jojo grinned, but her grin suddenly changed into a look of horror. "Wait, we forgot to ask him about the Quarian!"

"No need," Wrex explained, picking up an OSD. "This OSD's labelled, 'Quarian Plan'."

"Well, then, now we just need to find a terminal to read it on- like the one in his office!" Jojo grinned, running past Wrex, grabbing the OSD, and bounding into his office.

"Is it just me, or is this going to be one _hell_ of an adventure?" asked Garrus. Wrex could only chuckle.

"Fist was strong, but not as strong as he said he was," Wrex sighed happily. "That was refreshing."

"Well, let's see what Jojo is up to," Kaidan volunteered, beginning to follow Jojo into the office.

…

ENTER SANDMAN

User: Ashley Williams

Stats

Destructive Power B

Speed C

Range E

Durability D

Precision E

Development Potential C

Abilities:

Illusion: Can make enemies see things that aren't there.

.

DIRTY PICTURE

User: Garrus Vakarian

Stats:

Destructive Power B

Speed E

Range E

Durability C

Precision A

Development Potential C

Abilities:

Zoom: Garrus can zoom in on things with his eyes. Unfortunately, his reaction time is slowed when zoomed.

Reach: While zoomed, Garrus can interact with faraway objects.

Photograph: Dirty Picture's camera works. It has all the limitations of a normal camera.

.

THE WALL

User: Urdnot Wrex

Stats:

Destructive Power B

Speed E

Range A

Durability A

Precision E

Development Potential D

Abilities:

Fortification: The Wall can turn things to steel with just a touch. Things remain steel for five seconds, after which they retain their original properties (such as life).

.

MONEY FOR NOTHING

User: Fist

Stats:

Destructive Power D

Speed B

Range A

Durability D

Precision D

Development Potential B

Abilities:

Financial Empowerment: Fist can spend money to temporarily improve Money for Nothing's stats:

Destructive Power B

Speed A

Range A

Durability B

Precision B

Development Potential E

...

**FIST: DEAD**

…

**Money for Nothing's namesake is the Dire Straits song of the same name.**

**The Wall's namesake is the incredibly famous album by Pink Floyd. I'm reasonably sure that I don't even need to explain that one. I based The Wall's abilities and stats after Krogan themselves- slow-moving (except when charging), kinda dumb, pretty damn strong, and **_**incredibly durable**_**. Of course, there are plenty of smart Krogan- Okeer, Fortack, Grunt, etc.- but in general, Krogan are rock stupid. The stupidity goes into the Precision stat, the slow-moving affects the Speed stat, and the "except when charging" part goes into the Range stat. And, of course, high destructive power and the **_**highest**_** durability. However, because the Krogan are awesome in canon and I based The Wall off of them, I gave it a development potential of D because, uh, it's plenty strong as is. No way is it getting any stronger. Hahahah. Nooooo.**

**Dirty Picture's namesake is the song of the same name by Taio Cruz and Ke$ha. As I said, not all Stands will have rock names. If you wanna know what shade of green Dirty Picture is, think of the Gangreen Gang from the Powerpuff Girls. Yeah, it's that shade. Also, Enter Sandman and Deep Purple's eyes look kinda like Harvest's, or Purple Haze's.**

**And yes, reach's name is a "I had reach, she had flexibility" joke. Jojo also mentioned how Stands don't, "come and go like seasons," which is a reference to Fergalicious.**

**As always, **_**MAKE SURE TO TELL ME IF I'M DOING SOMETHING WRONG WITH THE STANDS. **_**The Stands are important. If I'm making poor use of them, then I've failed and need to redo everything.**

**This is Antagonist, signing off. Remember to review, especially about Stands.**


	4. Council! There aren't any leads?

**Heyo, I'm still Antagonist, and I'm here with more Effect of Mass. Here, we're gonna meet Tali!... and that's about it. Sorry, this one's gonna be a little short and uneventful. Bad planning on my part.**

**Anyways, starting with the end of this chapter, canon is going to be almost unrecognizable. Before, it's just been, "Mass Effect if there were Stands." From here on out, it's going to be a JoJo part based around Mass Effect. I'm going to completely change things that wouldn't be changed simply by the addition of Stands. You'll see what I mean when I get to it.**

**DISCLAIMER: Mass Effect belongs to BioWare and, by extension, Electronic Arts, and JoJo's Bizarre Adventure belongs to Araki Hirohiko.**

…

The moment they found out where the meeting was supposed to take place, team Jojo had sprung into action, running through the 'street' to the nearby alley in the wards. The room's eerie red glow matched the mood nicely.

"Look, there she is!" Jojo hissed. "Hide!"

"Where's the Broker?" asked the Quarian.

"That's wrong," Wrex muttered. "The Shadow Broker never meets anyone in person. Even I was hired by an agent."

"He'll be here," the white-faced Turian said, sidling up to her, putting his hand on her arm. "Be patient."

"No," the Quarian demanded, removing his hand from her arm. "The deal's off."

"You'll pay for that!" the assassin growled, removing his pistol. However, a Stand rose from behind Tali.

The Stand appeared to be, somehow, a muscular Geth. It slammed its fist down, and the assailants' attempted to fire, but they couldn't. The Stand swung its arm, flinging the assailants into the wall, where Tali systematically eliminated their leader with a shotgun. The other two ran away.

"Well, it looks like she didn't need saving, after all," Jojo chuckled. "Hey, are you alright?"

The Quarian turned to team Jojo, taking back her Stand. "Who are you people?"

"I'm Commander Joanne Joestar," Jojo explained. "Someone trying to stop Saren. And, uh, I already saw your Stand."

The Quarian evidently froze, and the Stand reappeared, shrugging.

"Y-you saw Rage Against the Machine?" asked the Quarian. "Wh-who are you people?"

"You already said that," Jojo joked. "Anyways, we're just a group of people with Stands. We're going after Saren! What's your name? We heard that you had proof that Saren was a traitor!"

"R-right," the Quarian admitted. "I'm Tali'Zorah Nar Rayya, and I have proof. But, I can't tell you here!"

…

After a brief phone call, Anderson and Udina met them in the Citadel Tower, once again before the council.

"Eden Prime was a major victory!" Saren's voice boomed around the room, causing excited murmurs. "The beacon has brought us one step closer to finding the Conduit."

"And one step closer to the return of the Reapers."

"You wanted proof," Udina mocked. "There it is."

"What is this 'Conduit'?" asked Valern.

"The audio file and an explanation of these Reapers were the only things I found in the Geth's memory banks," Tali explained sadly. "However, the other voice seems to think that it will bring the Reapers back."

"What exactly _is_ a 'Reaper'? asked Sparatus.

"According to the Geth, they're a machine race that wiped out the Protheans fifty thousand years ago, and then vanished!" Tali explained.

"I recognized the other voice," Tevos pointed out. "Matriarch Benezia. Matriarchs are powerful Asari who have entered the final stage of their lives. They are considered elders and leaders among my people. She is a powerful Biotic, and has many followers. She will be a potent ally for Saren."

"In any case, this proof is irrefutable," Sparatus admitted. "I suggest that we remove Saren's Spectre status."

"Agreed," answered Tevos.

"Agreed," answered Valern, as well.

"Saren no longer has the resources or rights of a Spectre," Sparatus decided. "It is only a matter of time."

"That's not good enough!" Udina roared. "Send your fleet in!"

"That would, in all likelihood, start a war with the Terminus systems," Tevos pointed out. "We must exercise tact in this situation."

"There's another way," Jojo pointed out.

"The commander is right," Tevos agreed. "There is a way to find Saren that doesn't require fleets or armies."

"No!" Sparatus boomed. "Humanity is not ready for the responsibilities that come with being a Spectre!"

"We have no other choice," Valern narrowed his eyes. "Saren is a threat, especially with Geth at his disposal. I also fail to believe in the Reapers, as they are likely a myth, but we should not simply discard the theory."

"...Fine," Sparatus decided. "Commander Joestar, step forward."

"Spectres are…" Valern began.

"I apologize, councillors," Jojo interrupted. "I understand that the ceremony is important, but we quite honestly don't have time. It would make the most sense to wait to do the ceremony until I've captured Saren. Then, we can do the ceremony."

Valern nodded. "If that is what you wish, we will wait. In any case, you now have the rights and resources of a Spectre, meaning that you have access to certain inventories that you didn't before. I suggest you make use of them."

"Do we have any leads? Any at all?" asked Jojo.

"Not yet, but we shall keep searching," Tevos answered. "If we find nothing, we have a backup plan."

"You're going to need a ship, a crew, supplies" Udina pointed out. "That will be difficult."

"In any case, meet us in the hangar," Udina nodded. "We are going to talk things out.

…

The moment Jojo arrived in the hangar, her heart felt like it had dropped to the bottom of her chest. Anderson and Udina were standing by the Normandy.

"Hold on a minute, here," Jojo pleaded. "Please tell me that this isn't what it looks like."

"It is," Anderson answered. "I'm stepping down as Captain of the Normandy. She's yours, now. I will remain on board as your XO, but this is your boat, now."

"Now, here is the bad news," Udina sighed. "The council and C-Sec could find no leads on Saren's whereabouts. So, for now, you will be staying on Eden Prime, in case Saren decides to attack again."

"Eden Prime?" asked Jojo. "Why would he attack there? He already got what he wanted."

"We don't know," Udina admitted. "But we don't have any other leads, and Eden Prime is at least in the Traverse. He hasn't completely entered the Terminus systems."

"This day just keeps getting better and better," Jojo sighed. "Alright, I'll go there. Any other helpful tips?"

"No," Udina grumbled. "Now, all of you, leave me be. I have work to do, and I need to concentrate to do it!"

"Right," Jojo nodded, saluting, for once in her life being formal. "I'll get right on it."

Udina nodded right back. "See that you do."

…

RAGE AGAINST THE MACHINE

User: Tali'Zorah Nar Rayya

Stats:

Destructive Power C

Speed B

Range D

Durability E

Precision A

Development Potential B

Abilities:

EMP: Whenever Rage Against the Machine comes into contact with anything inanimate, it releases an electro-magnetic pulse.

…

**Well, how was **_**that**_** plot twist? That's right- Therum, Feros, and Noveria? Not happening. I'm still on the fence about whether Virmire or Ilos will happen. Instead, we're going to take a more 'Diamond Is Unbreakable' position, and have the adventure come to the party. It's pretty much a given that Benezia'll show up at some point, and Saren and Sovereign are the main villains (for now; Timmy and Harbinger are the lead villains, like in canon) but anyone else? The Thorian? Fai Dan? Vigil? Parasini? Who knows? They may or may not make appearances.**

**Anyways, yeah, Joanne's arc will primarily stay in one place. For ME1, that place is Eden Prime. It may very well be a completely different place in ME2 and ME3. It could also be the same.**

**So, yeah. Effect of Mass's entire purpose is to be Mass-Effect-themed JoJo. The first few chapters weren't really indicative of that, but it's going to be more obvious from here on out.**

**Finally, my writing may very well make a sudden jump in quality, due to the fact that I've recently received some **_**really good **_**writing advice. It may make chapters take longer to write, or it may take chapters shorter to write. It'll certainly make them more entertaining to read.**

**Rage Against the Machine's namesake is the band of the same name. I decided to make it a muscular Geth because it kinda fit Tali.**

**This is Antagonist, signing off. Remember to review, and **_**especially**_** remember to make any criticisms you can about my Stands.**


End file.
